The present invention relates to a double sleeve shrinkable label inserting machine and particularly to a double sleeve shrinkable label inserting machine for wrapping two identical or different package goods at high speed with simple operation and improved quality.
The conventional double sleeve shrinkable label inserting machine generally comprises a shrink film sleeve with a first end bonding to one side of the entire shrink film sleeve and a second end bonding to the outer side of the first end, or the other side of the second end is bonded to another side of the entire shrink film sleeve to make the first end and the second end spacing from each other to form a dividing wall of a selected length, so that the shrink film sleeve forms two housing spaces of the same size or different sizes. In such an approach the amount of bonding glue is difficult to control, hence the shrink film sleeve easily peels off. Moreover, the glue contains moisture which is prone to lose adhering power when in contact with liquid. In addition, the bonding approach not only wastes time and affects operation efficiency, product quality also is unstable, and the shrink film sleeve wrapped on the goods are easily skewed during conveying. This affects the appearance of the shrink-wrapped goods, and results in increase of defect rate, and quality of mass production is serious impacted.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, Applicant has proposed an improved shrink film sleeve for packaging use. The proposal teaches how to make a shrink film sleeve to form two housing spaces of the same or different sizes. However, the machine and operation required to drive, convey and package are not included.
In order to remedy the problems set forth above, the invention aims at providing a double sleeve shrinkable label inserting machine that can rapidly adjust a guiding device and a cutter device according to the form and size of the goods to be packaged to match different types of goods and to achieve fast production speed with simple operation and improved quality. The double sleeve shrinkable label inserting machine of the invention mainly includes a station, a shrink film conveying device, a guiding device, a cutter device, a tuning device, a thermosetting device and two rotary wheels. The shrink film conveying device transports a shrink film sleeve to first center struts on the upper side of the guiding device. There are conveying roller sets and corresponding rollers to move the shrink film sleeve to second center struts at the lower side of the guiding device that are corresponding to the first center struts. Then the cutter device between the first and second center struts cuts off the shrink film sleeve. The cutoff shrink film sleeve is moved downwards, and through another conveying roller set and rollers to wrap the shrink film sleeve on the entire packing goods. Then the goods are transferred to the thermosetting device for shrinking process to enable the shrink film sleeve to tightly bond to the goods.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to provide a double sleeve shrinkable label inserting machine to wrap two identical or different package goods at fast production speed with simple operation and improved quality.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manual tuning device to adjust the distance between the rollers and conveying roller sets.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.